creativearticlefandomcom-20200214-history
UAAP Season 74 basketball tournaments
The basketball events of UAAP Season 74 are University Athletic Association of the Philippines tournaments for basketball in its 2011–12 season. Ateneo de Manila University is hosting the season, starting with an Olympic-style opening ceremony on July 9, 2011, with the first doubleheader of basketball games on July 10 at the Araneta Coliseum. Preseason The UAAP named former Philippine Basketball League (PBL) commissioner, current Rain or Shine Elasto Painters team consultant and Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) TV commentator Andy Jao as commissioner for basketball. Jao is considering on recommending to the UAAP board on hiring referees from the Samahang Basketbol ng Pilipinas (SBP). In the preseason tournaments, defending champions Ateneo Blue Eagles defeated NCAA champions San Beda Red Lions in the final of the Filoil Flying V Pre-Season Cup 75–56, while the last year's runners-up FEU Tamaraws defeated the Adamson Falcons 65–57. Ateneo's Kiefer Ravena was named the tournament's most valuable player, with FEU's Pippo Noundou and RR Garcia being named as members of the mythical team In the Father Martin Cup, the NU Bulldogs won against the NCAA's Mapua Cardinals in the seniors' final, 87–83 in overtime. Two players who had questionable eligibility, Ray Parks and Greg Slaughter, were set to be reviewed by the UAAP eligibility committee. Parks of NU is the son of former PBA import Bobby Parks, while Slaughter of Ateneo had previously played with the Smart Gilas national team in the 2011 PBA Commissioner's Cup. Slaughter's appearances in the PBA were seen as a violation of a UAAP rule that forbids a player to play in a commercial league. Parks previously considered playing for the Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets but instead went back to the Philippines with his father to enroll at NU. At the eligibility meeting, several schools did object to Parks' and Slaughter's inclusions in their respective team rosters. Parks' one-year stay in NU was questioned, as a player who studied overseas has to sit out two years before being cleared to play. Ateneo's Ricky Palou, also UAAP President, said that Slaughter's appearance with Smart Gilas was not an issue. Also, the scheduling of the games was modified to start earlier at 1:00 p.m. so that students may go home earlier and that basketball fans can also get to watch the PBA games which usually start at 5:30 p.m. Another issue the board was tackling was which group of referees would be selected to officiate the games. The Basketball Referees Association for Schools, Colleges and Universities (BRASCU) and the referees from the SBP were the two organizations that were being chosen by the UAAP board. Slaughter, who had earlier played varsity basketball with the University of the Visayas, earned a recommendation from the eligibility committee, although all cases were not final and had to be decided by the UAAP board. Meanwhile, Parks did not get a recommendation and there were missing documents in order to get one, although NU has until the final preseason board meeting to appeal. NU officials issued a statement that Parks has met all eligibility requirements and should be allowed play. NU athletic director Junel Baculi mentioned exceptions to the two-year redshirt rule when a player's parents were assigned abroad due to the nature of their jobs and children whose parents are overseas Filipino workers. Parks, who was born in the Makati Medical Center, studied in the International Christian Academy in Parañaque up to seventh grade, then went to the U.S. where he studied at Redway Elementary School then at St. George's up to the 11th grade, returned to the country with his parents during the late 2000s recession where Parks Sr. was named NU's assistant athletic director in 2010. Parks was supposed to complete his secondary education at NU's high school department but he was deemed to have enough credits to enter college by the Department of Education. The UAAP Board cleared both Parks and Slaughter after both schools presented additional documents, along with other athletes from other athletes in other sports who also studied overseas. Men's tournament Elimination round Team standings Schedule Results Bracket Semifinals Ateneo vs. UST ' |scoreA='69' |teamB= |scoreB=66 |series=Ateneo wins series in one game }} Adamson vs. FEU |scoreA=49 |teamB=' ' |scoreB='59' }} |scoreA=74 |teamB=' ' |scoreB='78' |series=FEU wins series in two games }} Finals |scoreA=''82'' |teamB= |scoreB=64 }} |scoreA= |teamB= |scoreB= }} |scoreA= |teamB= * |scoreB= |series= }}*if neccesary Women's tournament Elimination round Team standings Schedule Results Bracket Second–seed playoff ' |scoreA='70' |teamB= |scoreB=59 }} Semifinals FEU vs. La Salle |scoreA=54 |teamB=' ' |scoreB='57' }} ' |scoreA='66' |teamB= |scoreB=44 |series=FEU wins series in two games }} Adamson vs. UST ' |scoreA='53' |teamB= |scoreB=45 |series=Adamson wins series in one game }} Finals |scoreA=56 |teamB=' ' |scoreB='60' }} |scoreA= |teamB= |scoreB= }} |scoreA= |teamB= * |scoreB= |series=Adamson leads series 1–0 }}* if neccesary Juniors' tournament Elimination round Team standings Schedule Results Bracket Semifinals FEU-FERN vs. Ateneo |scoreA=53 |teamB=' ' |scoreB='62' }} ' |scoreA='63' |teamB= |scoreB=56 |series=FEU wins series in two games }} DLSZ vs. NU |scoreA=52 |teamB=' ' |scoreB='66' }} |scoreA=46 |teamB=' ' |scoreB='49' |series=NU wins series in two games }} Finals ' |scoreA='71' |teamB= |scoreB=67 }} |scoreA= |teamB= |scoreB= }} |scoreA= |teamB= * |scoreB= |series=FEU-FERN leads series 1–0 }}*if neccesary References See also *NCAA Season 87 basketball tournaments Category:2011 in basketball Category:2011 in the Philippines 74 UAAP 74